mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Gait
Lord Gait is the main object of worship in most monotheistic belief systems around the Multiverse Federation, especially the Abrahamic religions of Earth. However, in wicked and unwanted reality, Gait is actually a completely unsympathetic monster and an evil entity more so than Shinnok or Kazuya Mishima ever could be. So nope, Gait is not an all-loving, pure-hearted and passionate deity the Holy Bible wants you to believe him to be. Under his great disguise, Lordie Gait is a malevolent, racist, murderous, homophobic, misogynistic, Islamophobic, anti-Semitic, animal-hating and abusive bully, just like all of his followers are, there are no exceptions! Teh Buy-bull Read the Holy Bible, people, God Gait has been releasing great suffering upon almost every human there is, sometimes (always) he even made sure the bad guys win, like in Mortal Kombat Tournaments, but that really isn't surprising since his fellow deities compete there as well. The Ten Plagues of Outworld, Chaosworld and Duro (which effected the planet like whole hell), The Great Biblical Flood, The Massacre of the Israelites, the African Suffering and various other accounts of his Divine Wrath are inperfect proof that Gait is real and is capable of great mass destruction and even malice - however, religious folks claim that all those people who suffered at his hands deserved it and that Gait has the highest morality there is, in fact you can't have morality at all if you don't have a religion. You also can't have morality if you worship the wrong God, the wrong one out of all the 3000 gods there is, but there is only one. It is also worth noting that despite Christian arguements, Gait himself says that he is not entirely good, admitting to creating chaos and suffering in order for humanity to atone, kind of like Azazel. At the end of the day, Gait is just another brick in the wall, no better than human or alien dictators ruling countries and planets. But does it end here? Nope, Gait did some more terrible sith, like destroying multiple tribes that disobeyed his prophets and killed all of their cattle and children, mercilessly. However, he did this so they could achieve Heaven where he would show them their past mistakes and flaws and they would either be forced to worship him in Heavens or be sent to the Never Never Land where they would endure the same torture, only this time at the hands of Shinnok, who opposed the Elder Gods ages ago, so the tribes were screwed over either way. This version clearly states that Lord Gait is more than happy in supporting murder and genocide and also loves it when his followers are fundamentalists and would comit great acts of terrorism and oppression in his name. He also does his best to make sure that hippies who worship him are seen as mindless fanatics and that war is something that He would have wanted. Even by the quotes of the White Lotus, Gait is said to be very cruel and has unusual manners, he is also known to suffer from mental illnesses. In modern times, he is known to be a big supporter of the Nazi Ultranationalists and Nazi Germany as they planned on exterminating certain minorities and Outworlders, something Gait masturbates off to. The fact that Olaf Tutchenko was a de-facto Shinnoknist who hated the Gods and worked for the Project was of no importance to Gait, as He supported all of his acts, especially the Holocaust. The same cannot be said about Soviet Union's leaders like Mikhail Čaćovič and Joe Valirover, though, as they were atheists and denied his existance, something more offensive to Gait than worshipping Shinnok. Now, while the American Civil War might not be too modern subject, the fact here is that Daddio Gait wanted the Confederate States to win as he loves slavery almost more than anything, and he made it sure that all of the Confederate generals and soldiers who lost their lives to the Union that day were sent immediately to Heavens, while he made sure that all of the Union soldiers were sent to the Never Land where they are still suffering today, probably. Cruelty in Hell Gait created the concept and planet of the Never Never Land right before Kazuya Mishima's banishment from the Heavens as Azazel (whom the Gods have banished before) was not suffering at all on the planet of Orinion and came to rule it, even. That is rather strange as Gait and his gods are known as deities that are capable of loving all and forgiving all sin as well as being incapable of cruelty. However, Gait and his fellow godlings made the biggest mistake when they banished Shinnok to the Never Land as he would eventually become her ruler. The God of Wind Fujin argues that Hell is a prison that is meant only for Kazuya, Shinnok and other pesky demons that inhabit it, not a place of torment for humanity, who Gait holds as His dearest creations. Oh, but how wrong is Fujin, Gait hates us all and would love to see all of us burn in Hell. Mortal Kombat 4 Gait is only seen in Raiden's ending in the Heaven where he ascends him to Godhood while Fujin gets left behind. Quotes Deez days As of the end of the New Era events and Mortal Kombat 12, Gait has been imprisoned at the Gates of God with most of his fellow Gods by Cetrion due to their inability to die (however, some have been beheaded and torn limp from limp so they are in a veggie state). Gait and the others will stay imprisoned there for eternity and Cetrion will show them zero mercy. Rather bad stuff that Gait likes *Slavery *The Holocaust *Armenian Genocide *9/11 Outworld attacks *Adolf Hitler *Olaf Tutchenko *Nazi Ultranationalists plus Germany *Confederate States of America *Silver Legion of America *Fascism *Theocracy *Ted Cruz *Bullying *Marco Rubio *Nate Johnson *Thomas Harlow *Westboro Baptist Church *Moonman *Bloodhunts *Ku Klux Klan *Terrorism in the name of his religion (Gaitism) *Chernobyl disaster (that will teach those commies) *Race wars *Nuclear weapons *Hunting/poaching *Meat *Capitalism *GOP *Any sort of genocide, unless it's commited by Kazuya Mishima or Shinnok *Zionism *Massive shootouts *Mass shootings *Police brutality *A few serial killers *War on communism Traits *Positive Characteristics: Very little, perhaps the fact that he wants the Earth safe as possible and he obeys the Multiverse Federation's codes *Negative Characteristics: Is a typical tyrant and a literal showcase of Olaf Tutchenko if he were God *Moral: Has the hightest "morality" possible (zero, actually) *Stable: Little *Loyal: Loyal only to some of his comraden and MF, now has to serve Cetrion *Generous: Doubt it *Extrovert: Perhaps *Compassionate: No *IQ: Unknown, very low it seems despite him being the Creator of the Universe *Hobbies: Being God, watching Superbowl and WWE, take care of some of the planets, now only suffering in prison *Bad Habits: Is a literal monster of a God *Phobias: Islamo *Obsessions: Killing anything that moves *Favourite Foods: Doesn't need to eat, is a deity Trivia *The cult who worships the late Confederate General Baxter Harmless known as The Blessed is despised by Gait for their satanic-like nature and viewpoints, but only because of that it seems. *Gait never was and never will be on your side. *Gait, despite being the creator of all the other Elder Gods and the entire universe, is quite a minor character on this Wiki, specifically in the Mortal Kombat series. *The Lord considers Frank Kenson a big disgrace and a shame to his entire religion, mostly due to his incompetence and low intellect. Gallery Elder_Gods.png|Gait in the middle. I_am_God_now.gif|'Tis be Gait. Gods.png|Gait maybe be seen. God's face 2.jpg|Gait's face seen a bit clearer, Gait be like "Come nearer!" God's face.jpg|Underpants speaking to Raven. Category:Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Supreme Deities Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Racists Category:Xenophobics Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MK Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Daft gits Category:! Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Lords Category:Manipulators Category:Fascists Category:Made up Characters Category:Fakes Category:Bullies Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Immortal Category:Pics needed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deities Category:Royalty Category:Tottal psychos Category:Old Farts